My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew
by kittygirlnya x darkgryffon
Summary: Mio a young girl gets sucked into the world of Tokyo Mew Mew, she forgets who she is and everything about her old life, and she meets up with the aliens. What will Mio do now? Will she work with the Mews or aliens? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all the readers out there. This is Kitty speaking. I'm hoping to get better at writing, and so I decided I'd try to redo an old, old, old fan fiction I created about…I want to say a year or so ago. I never did finish it. Well, never mind about that okay? So well, you're hopefully going to read a fiction about something I feel has been done, but not enough, or so I feel. Well enough about me talking, time for the disclaimer. I do NOT, nor will I ever, own Tokyo Mew Mew, all the rights go to their rightful owners, NOT me.**

My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter 1

By: Kitty

Hello, so this is my first story. All this happened to me in about … was it three years or two? I can't remember, sorry for my rambling. But this happened to me about two or three years ago. Sorry for my inconsistent memory, at least time wise is my problem. I remember all of what happened very clearly.

So, it all started when I came home one day. I was tired, stressed out, and wanted to watch my favorite anime. I had had a bad day at school that day.

"I'm home." I said to my parents and then headed up to my room.

As I trudged along up the stairs, I thought about how my life had turned so strange. I didn't know how I was going to be able to handle how my life changed.

My boyfriend and I were going out for a long time, two years. However, we didn't seem to be working anymore. We never got very far, we just held hands and more or less hung out. Everyone at school knew about us dating, they all thought we were the perfect couple, I on the other hand thought that it was not going anywhere and it was bugging me.

"_I need to get some rest. I also should tell him how I'm feeling. He probably should know that I'm not feeling the 'love' we had before. It's just not the same._" I thought as I continued to trudge to my room.

As I continued I sighed and entered my room. I thought about what I wanted to do instead of doing my homework.

"_Screw this; I'm going to watch my favorite anime._" I snarled inside my head.

I then went to my computer and turned it on. I headed to my favorite website to watch my favorite anime, Tokyo Mew Mew. I went onto YouTube to watch Tokyo Mew Mew.

"So what if I've already seen it? I don't care, I wanna watch it from the beginning again." I said to myself as I clicked on the first episode and started to watch it.

As the episode played, there was a bright glow that seemed like it was coming from my computer. I ignored it, thinking that it was just part of the show that I had missed. It continued to become brighter and brighter. I tried to ignore it more but it got too bright and I had to shield my eyes.

I covered my eyes as the light surrounded me. I didn't know what was going on and suddenly blacked out.

"Huh… what… what's going on?" I mumbled as I slowly started to gain consciousness, I was on my stomach and couldn't see very well.

"HEY PAI! THE WEIRD PERSON THAT KISSHU BROUGHT IS AWAKE!" A young and somewhat bratty voice yelled out.

"Taruto stop yelling, you'll scare the living daylights out of her." A young male voice said calmly.

"What's going on?" I asked scared out of my mind not knowing who was talking, let alone where I was.

"Calm down, you aren't going to get harmed. If we wanted to harm you, you wouldn't be here." The older voice said.

"Where am I? Answer me that!" I snapped.

"Paaaaaaai! Make her shut up! She's annoying." The younger voice said.

"Taruto, shut up yourself." The older one, I assumed to be called Pai.

"You're so mean Pai! Why you gotta be so meeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaan?" The younger one, I assumed was to be called Taruto, whined.

"Taruto don't push it. I'm not in the mood for your back-talking."

"Pai you're so mean!" Taruto whined.

"And I have to babysit them both." Pai sighed.

"Who are you and where am I?" I snapped once more, fear filling my voice.

"Calm down. I told you we aren't going to hurt you. I'm Pai, the one who just had a tantrum that was Taruto. Now who are you?" Pai asked.

"Um… I don't know."

What was funny was I couldn't remember who I was. I didn't know, nor do I still know how it happened, but I couldn't remember who I was, let alone what I was doing in their world, if it could be called that.

"Well do you know what your name is?" He asked me.

"Um, I think it is Mio." I said but I wasn't sure if it was.

"Okay Mio, well let me introduce myself." He said.

"Um, okay… so before that, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in another dimension." He said.

I WAS IN WHAT? HOW THE HECK DID I GET HERE? WHAT AM I DOING?

**Heehee. I know I know, I'm evil and leave off in a bit of a cliffhanger but you can already guess what's gonna happen. Eh, doesn't matter. I hope you enjoy the story ^^ hope you continue reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so did you guys enjoy the last chapter? I'm hoping so because you should be reading this. So well that's kinda it. Not much else for me to say other than, I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor will I ever. Thanks and continue reading!**

My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter 2

By: Kitty

_ "Well do you know what your name is?" He asked me._

_ "Um, I think it is Mio." I said but I wasn't sure if it was._

_ "Okay Mio, well let me introduce myself." He said._

_ "Um, okay… so before that, where am I?" I asked._

_ "You're in another dimension." He said._

_ I WAS IN WHAT? HOW THE HECK DID I GET HERE? WHAT AM I DOING?_

"I'm in WHAT?" I asked.

"Another dimension, I'm Pai, the other one who you heard whining, that was Taruto. You were brought here by our friend Kisshu." Pai said calmly.

I started to turn over, however a hand rested gently on my back.

"Don't move; you've got some bad injuries on your back." Pai told me.

"Um, why do I? I don't really know what's going on." I said trying to calm down, however it wasn't very convincing.

"I'm not sure; you'll have to wait for Kisshu to return to find out. He was the one to find you." He said, and then he muttered something but I didn't catch it.

"Who is Kisshu? What's he like?" I asked, very curious as he was the last person I hadn't yet met and wanted to know.

"Pai I need to ask… Oh she's awake?" A new voice spoke.

"Yes she's awake, and you need to talk to her. But before you do, we need to speak, outside." He said, somewhat sternly.

"Why, what did I do this time?" The new voice asked, with a somewhat cocky tone.

"Kisshu don't start, just come with me now." Pai said and started to walk away and a door opened then shut.

"_I'm confused, where am I? I know that I'm in a different dimension, but, am I still on Earth? I don't really know what's going on; I'm kind of scared actually. There are three guys, I'm a girl, and I've got some ideas what they want with me._" I thought.

About fifteen minutes later the door opened and shut again. This time however, someone walked in.

"So, you're Mio?" The new voice asked.

"Um, yeah who are you?" I asked, worried that he was going to hurt me.

"I'm Kisshu; I'm the guy who found you passed out." He said, sounding like he was smirking.

"So you're Kisshu? I've got a question for you then."

"Okay what do you wanna know?" He asked, clearly enjoying something, which I couldn't figure out.

"Where am I exactly? Also, what happened when you found me?" I wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay, okay calm down." He snickered. "You're in a different dimension; however, you're still sort of on Earth in Tokyo, Japan. Also I'm not sure what happened to you, but when I found you, you had a lot of scratches, scrapes, and all sorts of bruises all over your body. I think you were attacked." He explained to me, though I could tell something was missing.

"But you seem okay now; it's all thanks to Pai's good medicine."

"Well at least I know I'm not dying." I said sighing slightly.

"Yeah well you aren't." Kisshu laughed.

"Oh I've got another question."

"What is it?" He asked it seemed like he was intrigued.

"Well, what are you guys going to do with me?" I asked wanting to know if I was going to be hurt or worse.

"What do you mean? We're not gonna do anything bad to you, why would I have saved you if we were gonna hurt you?" Kisshu asked.

"_Well that's good, well maybe. He and Pai did say the same thing, but I'm not sure if I should trust them or not. Though they do have a valid point about saving me and all, but… I'm not sure something's not right._"

"You should get some sleep, but before that, you've got some medicine to take." He said walking over to me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked concerned.

"Well the medicine is stuff that needs to be put on your wounds you've got on your back. It's nothing bad, and I promise I won't do anything wrong." Kisshu said sounding almost sincere.

"How far up are they?" I asked worried that I might have to take off my shirt.

"Well, they're fairly up there, I think just below your shoulder blades." He told me and I had a bad feeling that I had to take my shirt off.

"Will… I have to… um… take my shirt off?" I asked nervous.

"No, I just gotta put some of the medicine around; it won't require your shirt off. Don't worry." He said.

"Okay…" I said still unsure of what would happen.

I then heard him squeeze something onto his hand, as it made a sort of squirt or so sound. Then I felt his hand rub the cream onto my back. The sensation was very odd, the cream was cool, and however it was also warm, probably from his body temperature. Though I felt nails glide against my skin as he continued to rub the medicine onto my skin. The nails felt very sharp, but they didn't seem to dig into my skin as he let his hand glide across my back.

"There all done. Does that help any?" He asked as he lifted his hand away from my back.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied blush spreading across my face.

"Yep and… do I see some blush on your face?" He asked as he got close to my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as my cheeks got hotter as I felt his breath on my ear.

"I can see your cheeks getting redder, why is that?" Kisshu asked with a calm and seducing tone.

"Why do you care?" I asked as my cheeks continued to grow warmer.

"Oh no reason," he whispered into my ear.

I could feel my cheeks' temperature rising as he continued to whisper into my ear. It felt odd, awkward, and also very nice all at the same time.

"KISSHU!" Taruto yelled.

"I'll be back." Kisshu said as he rose to turn to Taruto.

"What are you doing? You better not be being a pervert!" Taruto snapped.

"_What? He's a pervert? Oh jeez!_ " I thought.

"I'm not being a pervert! Back off runt!" Kisshu snapped.

"I'M NOT A RUNT! YOU'RE A MORON!" Taruto yelled and started to cry.

"Oww! He's loud!" I muttered as I felt my cheeks slowly cool off.

"Taruto shut up! You're being too loud! How can she sleep with you whining like a child?" Kisshu snapped as I heard him walk away.

"Kisshu you're such a jerk!" Taruto whined, but his whines slowly faded away.

"Wow this has been one odd day. There's three guys around me, one acts like a child, I think he is one; then there's the guy who is super calm and smart it seems; then last but not least there's that other one. He's… I wanna say cocky, but yet also perverted but kind. He's just… why did he do that? Why did he whisper in my ear like that? It seemed like he was going to do something more… I hope he doesn't." I said quietly to myself.

After that I fell asleep for the night.

**What did you think of that? I think it was good. I found it quite fun to write and very interesting. It just seems like it was a good introduction to explain some. But it's not my opinion I'm wanting, it's yours. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chapter three is coming yay! I'm on a roll today! The date for me is July 3, 2011. I think that I've done well. I'm hoping you enjoy this! I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR WILL I EVER! I ONLY OWN MIO! NOTHING ELSE! Yay for caps lock heehee.**

My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter 3

By: Kitty

"Hey Mio!" Kisshu's voice, I could tell it away even if I was in a crowd.

"Yes Kisshu?" I asked.

"You haven't seen us yet have you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well you think I'm human, right?" He asked playfully.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still confused.

"Turn your head toward my voice. You'll see what I'm talking about." He said chuckling some.

"Uh, okay I guess." I asked and turned my head to look at him.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?" I asked shocked out of my mind.

I should have realized it before, but seeing as I had amnesia then I didn't really think things through. Sorry for interrupting, back with the story.

"Heh, you shocked?" Kisshu asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"Heheh, not a surprise really, but I'm surprised at how you're taking it." Kisshu grinned, showing two fangs.

Kisshu had dark green hair, almost forest like. His eyes were a golden color; I was shocked when seeing him, he had big ears too! They were like elf ears, but much bigger. And he wore a belly shirt, it was very, poofy. He wore shorts that came just above his knees, and well in all truth he sorta looked like a girl.

He did however kinda look, well sort of hot. Something about his bad-boy look seemed to pop. Right then I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Why are you blushing Mio?" He asked smirking, a small fang showing as he did so.

"I'm not blushing!" I snapped trying to avoid the same thing he did when I woke up, though my cheeks continued to get hotter as I looked at him.

"Don't lie Mio, I can see your face, and it's as bright as an apple. Why is that though? Do you like what you see?" He asked with a very seductive tone.

I turned away blushing even more, mainly from embarrassment as Kisshu pestered me.

"Come on, don't hide it. I know you're blushing, but why are you? I bet it's because you like what you see, am I right?" Kisshu asked, slowly getting closer to me.

"I'm not hiding anything!" I said as I tried to bury my face away from Kisshu's sight.

"Then why are you continuing to hide your face if you're not blushing? Hm?" Kisshu asked getting closer yet.

"Because I feel like it!" I said blushing even more as he got closer.

"Oh and why is that? Are you embarrassed by something?" He breathed in my ear making me shiver.

"I'm not! Stop teasing me!" I said trying to hide how much I was blushing.

"Teasing you? I'm doing no such thing, just asking you why you're hiding your face when you said you're not blushing, but yet you continue to hide." Kisshu said as I heard him sit down by my bed.

"Stop it!" I whined as I felt him gently rest his hand on my head.

"Stop what? I'm doing nothing but resting my hand on your head." Kisshu said slowly brushing my hair.

"Why though?" I whined blushing even more.

"No reason really, but, what's this?" Kisshu asked as he lifted his hand but hovered over my ears.

"What's what?" I asked confused then I felt him scratch behind them, and realized that the ears he was scratching behind weren't the ones I was supposed to have.

"My, my, my, you've gotten some fuzzy cat ears. Where did you get these, and while I'm on the subject, do you know what you are? I know what you are Mio." Kisshu said as he pressed his face against my ears and whispering as he spoke to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked purring slightly. "What's with the purring?"

"Heh, you don't know do you? I wonder why. Well do you want to know?" Kisshu asked still keeping his face pressed against my ears, almost as if he were trying to smell them.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked slightly panicking.

"Calm down, heh, I'm not going to do anything perverted. Just listen to me; you're not a normal human." Kisshu said as he pulled away but continued to scratch my ears.

"What do you mean?" I asked purring a bit more.

"You're a Mew Mew. A girl who has special powers of an endangered animal, and you happen to have the DNA of a special one. Your animal is the Bengal tiger. I'm shocked you didn't know this, then again you don't really remember much do you?" He asked as he continued to scratch behind my ears.

"What do you mean by that? What do you mean that I've got DNA of an animal? Isn't that impossible?" I asked purring more, and slightly raising my head to look at him. I had completely forgotten that I was blushing and looked at him.

Kisshu chuckled and looked at me and smiled. "You're cute when you blush, but that's not what I need to talk to you about. Huh?" Kisshu looked up away at the door.

"Awe, well we'll have to finish this some other time, Pai is calling me. You be a good girl though, I'll explain what's going on when I return, okay?" Kisshu said as he scratched my ears once more and then got up, but he didn't walk, he floated!

"_Whoa, I had no idea he could float! That's kinda cool, but also sort of odd. Then again he is an alien, or is he an elf? What the heck is he anyways; I think he's an elf. I'll ask him when he returns._"

After about five minutes had passed I heard a knock on my door.

"Um, you can come in." I said unsure of who it was.

Just then suddenly the air rippled, almost as if a portal of sorts was being formed and then a little brown haired boy showed up. He wore a red shirt, which was split down the middle and came just above his stomach. He had on puffy shorts that seemed too short for him, and had on bandages on his arms and legs. He wore his hair up in two ponytails, which made him look super cute, and had two belts like things falling down from his shorts.

"What are you looking at?" He asked eying me, but then his eyes grew wide.

"You're… you're… YOU'RE A MEW MEW?" He yelled out as he floated up and back.

"Oww! Stop yelling!" I shouted as I covered my ears.

"KISSHU! PAI!"

Then the air rippled once more and then Kisshu returned with a tall man. He had dark purple hair, it almost looked blue, he also wore a shirt that came above his stomach; however his shirt didn't reveal his stomach, and he had on another shirt or some fabric to cover his stomach. He work long baggy pants that made him look sort of poofy, and he looked angry.

"Taruto shut up!" Kisshu snapped as he turned to the younger boy. "You're yelling is making her scared!"

"BUT SHE'S THE-"The younger boy started to say, but before he could finish Kisshu floated over to him and covered his mouth.

"Kisshu take Taruto out please. I'll speak with her for you if you wish." The older man spoke.

"But Pai I said I'd tell her." Kisshu said as he tried to keep the younger one from escaping.

"Fine, but you had better put _him _away before you do." The older one, whom I believed to be called Pai, said.

"Yeah I know Pai; jeez do you really think I'd like the runt here in while I spoke to her?" Kisshu said as he rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a bit Mio and I'll explain everything."

"Uhh, okay." I responded in just barely a whisper.

Then right after the three just teleported away as the air rippled as soon as they were gone. I was left alone again. I had time to think about what happened just in front of me, but I also didn't want to at the same time.

"_So I'm gonna guess that the younger one is Taruto, he's got the same voice and all. The older one has to be Pai, since well Kisshu spoke to him directly and said his name. Wow this is all so sudden. I'm surrounded by aliens, or elves. I'm still not one hundred percent sure what the heck they are, but they sure aren't humans that's for sure._

"_It's odd though, why am I here with a bunch of guys who aren't even humans? It's weird because I'm supposedly some non-sort-of-human-thing, and they're not human either… So am I in the future?_" I asked myself in thought.

Just then the air rippled once more and Kisshu came into view. He looked like he was tired and also annoyed, but yet in a way it made him seem somewhat cuter.

"_He's sorta cute when he's mad._" I thought blushing slightly.

"Sorry about that, damn brat wouldn't shut up." Kisshu said looking down and sighing. "So, you wanna know what's- are you blushing again?" He asked looking up at me.

"No." I denied.

"Then why are your cheeks red again? Hm?" He asked as he walked slowly towards me.

"They're not!" I said turning away from him.

"Ah but they are." Kisshu said as he sat down on my bed.

"No they aren't!" I whined as I felt Kisshu lean close to me.

"Yet I know they are you just don't want to admit it, which I'm curious as to why." He said as he placed his hands on either side of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt my blush increase as well as notice Kisshu leaning closer, almost touching my back.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he lowered his head to my ear so I could feel his breath.

"You know what I mean! What are you trying to do?" I asked as I blushed more knowing he was enjoying watching me squirm.

"I'm not trying to do anything, just find out why you won't tell me the truth about your blushing." He whispered into my ear which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Stop that! Please!" I begged as I felt him press his face against my ears once again.

I could tell he was enjoying me squirm as he teased me. I didn't understand why then, but I do now.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." He said as I felt him slowly wrap his arms around my waist.

"What are you trying to do?" I shouted as he held me close to him as I continued to blush frantically.

"I'm not trying to do anything." He said as I felt him grin into my ear.

"Then why the heck are you holding me?" I asked almost panicking.

"Heh, no reason, how about I tell you about what a Mew Mew is now, shall I?" He asked me as he continued to hold me.

"Uh, okay I guess." I said as I decided not to try and move.

"Well, let's see, a Mew is a girl who has-"

"Yeah I know, but how is it possible I've got the DNA of a Bengal tiger?" I interrupted.

"Ah, well I'm not completely sure, it's got something to do with all this science stuff, I'm no good at that." He said into my ear. "But you've got the right DNA to be able to be infused with the DNA of a Bengal tiger; hence why you've got the ears and tail." Kisshu said as he pulled away and scratched my ears again.

"Oh?"

"Yes and what's interesting is that there are more than just you. There are five other girls who are just like you, but have different animals of course. But those girls are bad guys; they want to take over the Earth. They're after an item called Mew Aqua, which will make them powerful and near impossible to defeat." Kisshu said as he continued to scratch my ears.

"You're kidding right?" I asked and started to purr.

"No I'm not, and they would do anything to get that power. Though I do know one thing, you're just like them, but you're not evil you're good. Oh, I've an idea." Kisshu said as he got closer to me again.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I blushed more.

"Well what if you spied on them for us? Like you go in and get their trust and all, and you get all their information?" Kisshu asked as he held me once more.

"I…I guess I could do that."

"Great! I'll go tell Pai but before I do, why won't you tell me you're blushing?" Kisshu asked as he pulled me up against his body.

He held me there in his arms, while I felt my heart race faster and faster as he held me.

"I'm not blushing!" I said once again.

"You won't tell me I see; I'll get it out of you one of these days yet." He said then nipped my ear and then put me back down on my bed.

"I'll come back for you in a few days; you should be back to your healthy self by then." Kisshu said and left the room.

"Did… did he just… does he… or…" I couldn't finish the thought after he left.

**Heehee, I couldn't resist ending there. Did you enjoy the awkward moments and then the explanations and all? I have to say this is coming along much better than I had hoped. I have to say this is a lot better than before because I didn't really plan too much. This time I planned a bit more and I'm hoping this will be a lot better and all. *giggles* Thanks for reading!**


End file.
